Maylu and Jasmine: Rivals forever?
by Guest93
Summary: Jasmine comes over from to visit her friends and stays during this time at Lan's House. What will happen between them and what will Maylu say about the guest? Story about Lan, Maylu and Jasmine as well as Megaman, Roll and Medi.Discontinued 'idealessness'
1. Day 1: Noon

2010/11/12  
Hello everyone!

This is my first story, so please be gentle (joke; I want to learn what I made wrong, so please say it). The Idea for the Story is growing in my Head during the past days between laying in bed and being asleep. Now I got the courage to write an fic and I have already planned the complete 4th chapter, but 2 and 3 only hardly, but now enjoy the first one. Ideas are welcome.  
The kids are 14 and holidays just started.

If someone finds spelling and/or grammar mistakes, write it to me. I'm sorry for not being an native English speaker

UPDATE 2010/11/23

I decided to change the topic of this chapter since it sounds bad and I still don't know what to write. The cause Jasmine visits DenTechCity now is to visit her friends. I have thrown out the zoo thing, but there where only two lines as I had no Idea what to write and the story would die.  
For the current status of the story look on my Profile Page.  
I forgot to add the fact, that Lan and Maylu are an couple for 1-2 months now, and the same are they navi's.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own. If I would, the series would have been translated to English.

Text

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(Me)

* * *

It was an beautiful day as an girl, well-known to Lan, arrived by plane at the DTCAirport. She had come from Chiona to visit her friends

Lan was already at the airport to pick up Jasmine

"Hi Jasmine, I'm here" shout out Lan

"Hi Lan!". He wasn't surprised as the girl jumps from the Arrival-Bridge just like she did the times before.

'_This girl surprises me since we met..._' thought Lan as she float down with her magic umbrella.

"Jasmine, couldn't you just walk down just like other people?"

"I know, but it's faster and funnier"

"Lets go"said Lan. '_A Penny for your thoughts__. I would like to know whats going on inside her head.._'he thought as they walk to the entrance.

'_I wonder why he's so deep in thoughts? Maybe because of me?_' she dreamed.

She's right, but they don't think with the of the same meaning...

After getting into the Hikari's Car, his dad drives them home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Medi talks MM to death...

"...blablabla blablabla..." is all MM could hear now; smoke emerges from his ear covers (not literally) "...and because of that I said she's wrong. What do you think?" Medi said at the end of her talk

"Yes, you're right" he says while nodding, like he would know what she had talked about.

"And why?" Medi asks

"Ehh... I am brave and say I have not been listening to you. It was to long." '_Oh shit _'

"What?" she said with an now angry voice.

"You could talk one the death...shit I said that loudly, right?" he said, now running away

"**COME BACK**!" she said chasing him

* * *

The entire scene is watched by their Net-OP's which are laughing

"What's so funny?" asks Dr. Hikari with an curious face

"Medi chases MM because he said she could talk him to death" Lan said

"Well that wasn't nice of him" he said, now hardly hide an smile

As they arrived, they got off while Lan's dad said he got an call and must go to Sci Lab. Lan and Jasmine had went inside as his Dad had drove off. They had lunch and after that Lan and Jasmine decides to go to the park to talk a bit and look around what to do.

They walked to the train station and took the train to the park while Megaman still was running away from an still angry Medi. To stop him, she took some of her pills (the one's she uses for attack) and laid them on the ground, then tries to chase Megaman into the pills so he would slip on them to fall on the ground ready for an good punch into his face from Medi. So it happened and both Lan and Jasmine followed the chase and the punishment with an smile as Lan remembered one thing. One really important thing...

"I've totally forgotten: Maylu asked me last week if we could go out on an date. I remember that it is this evening. Sorry"

"It's OK. I know you and Maylu are best friends in a special way. But you can't deny it that I'm jealous, can you?"

"How should I forget it?"

As they talked, they reached the park, sat down and continued talking.

* * *

_In the cyberworld..._

Megaman got free from Medi as Jasmine jacked her both in (He was in her PET while they talked ''peacefully'_'_) and runs away. Since the Park is ways bigger then her PET, he had more space to run away. Just in time (for him) Roll appeared with Rush. It seemed she had want to play with Rush a bit as she saw Megaman with an rushing face. He didn't noticed her as he run behind her and away. Roll asked herself what his cause was as she saw Medi running towards her. She wondered first why she's here, but then she got the fact that Medi could be the cause. She stood her in her way to prevent her from reaching Megaman as she crashed into her.

"Ouuw..." she wailed."Who was that?"

"What are you doing to do with Megaman?" Roll yelled at Medi.

"Roll? What are you doing here?"she yelled back

"It doesn't matter. Why are you chasing Megaman?"

"You don't have to know. Out of the way, Now!" she yelled louder.

* * *

Suddenly an well-know voice from behind could be heard:"Hello Lan" It was Maylu.

As she saw an girl other than her on the side of Lan she got angry "... and who's That?". She pointed on Jasmine, currently unknown to Maylu being the girl she pointed on.

_'That's my chance to get that little girl a bit furious.'_ Jasmine thought.

Just as Lan want to turn over to face Maylu, Jasmine caught him and hugged him as hard as she could, still not facing Maylu, althrough she could easily memorized her dress and getting that it was Jasmine, but she doesn't as she was to furious to even think anything else then '_You're as good as dead...'_

Maylu jumps at the girl like an lion rams his claws into his prey.

As she finally got it that it was Jasmine she roared at her "What are YOU doing HERE?"

"To your information: I have here friends I want to visit and Lan said I could come over as often as I want and could stay over for the time I visit them." she yelled back.

Lan could do nothing but watching the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megaman had the same problems with Roll and Medi.

"Girls, please, get apart and along." he shouted. Then he had an Idea.

He ran into them in the hope either to get them stunned and apart, or injured and to "cry" to distract them from each other.

Most likely, the second one was true, but then he would really angry and shot with his buster over their heads.  
Immediately them let off and were stunned as Megaman has pointed the Megabuster at both as he got an second one from Lan with an BusterChip.

He said with an first faked angry voice "If your don't let off from each other, this ones will!. One of them is an fake, and the other one is powered up."

His voice got louder and more serious.

"If you don't get along I will fire and even I don't know which one is the fake and the charged shot one and it has at the moment the power to delete with one shot, so shut up!" he yelled more serious than faked.

They want to say something but all were shocked: Roll and Medi as well as Lan, Maylu and Jasmine, who also let off as they heard the yell form Megaman.

"I'm warning you...My seriousity is at 60% and could rise if you don't get along..." he said, trying to calm down himself.

"I say it only one time and you and you damn OP's should listen. I don't wanna be a victim in your "war", but I'm the price and it doesn't gets along with me. It's your choice: Get along and be both my friend; chose one of you that's my friend and the others is only my mate; or don't get along, piss me off and you'll get nothing, and like it!" he said in a take-it-or-leave-it manner.

"Yes sir" they said quietly.

"OK." he said as he finally calmed down.

"And sorry that I freaked out, but I had to be said" he excused himself.

"It's Ok..." Roll said sweatdroping

"Yes, we will made cat fights now just for fun,OK?" Medi said with an grin.

"Must you?" he sighed.

"Sure, otherwise it would be boring. And we will promise only to fight into our PET's or Lan's/Maylu's Home-PC, OK?" she asked Roll with a wink.

"Sure, I will promise it, too" she said, winking back and both laughed.

"Well, that's a relief." he said and laught also.

Their Net-Op's looked rather confused why they now started laughing, but decided to go home since it's 4pm and Lan and Maylu have an date

* * *

2010/11/17 Updated /23

Finally finished. Does anyone know an other typical meal for Lan and Maylu to eat except curry (They go into an restaurant with an vauge from Dr. Hikari.)

So, please review. I promise to update the next time. Chapter stats are on my profile page to fill it a bit. If you look you will see that you have something to look forward to (I hope so, I think I write badly. Poor one I am. Don't like my own writing style...mainly because I have no other opinions)

[Note for the one's that are to lazy to look on my page: Currently I have writen about 10.000 words in 4 chapters]


	2. Day 1: Evening, Night

2010/11/19

Hello,

I decided to upload the chapter in pieces to have more for you to read. When I will update it, I will set "Update1" on the Story-Description, and every time I give another update, I will count up the number (Update2,...) to let your know of it.

But does anyone knows an good grammar checker for OOo?.

R&R please and enjoy the story.

2010/12/11

Sorry for the long time till the Update...but the chapter is now sort of long (5.842 Words)

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Text

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'  
_

(Me)_  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Day 1 (Evening, Night)

It's evening and Lan prepares himself for his date with Maylu. He wears his daily clothes like an white shirt, black jeans and his headband with the family emblem, but instead of his vest he wears an orange checkered t-shirt to button up but he leaves it unbuttoned.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked Jasmine as she had come from downstairs. Her light blush meant to him an yes. "You don't have to say anything, your face had done all work for you" he said smirking, making her blush more "Well, why not? You look good. Maylu has luck to have you as her boyfriend. But even if I'm a bit jealous, I will help you looking good. Have you bought any flowers or something for her?" she said.

"Not really..."

"What means here not really? You have to buy an little present for Maylu!"

"Yeah, but I can't go out now. I have an date in one hour"

"Then I will get one. What kind of could you imagine?"

"Maybe..."

"Here, Lan. This is an present from mine to give you the chance to have an good evening." his dad interrupted, as he heard the conversation.

"What's that?" he questioned as he hold up an piece of paper.

"It's an restaurant voucher so you can eat this time something different from curry."

"And I have just book two movie tickets for one of these romantic films Maylu likes to watch." Megaman answered.

"Hey, do I go on the date or your guys?" Lan asked defensive.

"Lan, Roll also dates me but I have no fun at all about it so we both are in the same boat. Throw you boredom over board and let the girls have fun, OK?

You might have right." Just in Time, Roll appeared form nowhere for her date with Megaman. The poor Medi could do nothing but share death glares as she watched Megaman and Roll vanishing into Lan's PET.

As the door rings, Lan got downstairs with the present and opened the door. In front of him stood Maylu in her beautiful white dress. Before Lan could say anything, Jasmine came and said "You're lucky to have him as boyfriend, Maylu. He looks really cute. And your look also good with your dress."

"Eh...thanks. I didn't expect an compliment from you about my outfit on an date with Lan, but thanks." she said.

"No problem. And now have fun..." Jasmine said, pushing both out of the house.

"But not to much..." she said after she closed the door.

_(With here, the chapter has now three different scenes: 1st the date scene [Lan/Maylu], 2nd at home [Jasmine/Medi] and 3rd in the cyberworld [Megaman/Roll])_

* * *

"So, where are we going? Again to the curry restaurant?" Maylu sighed.

"You have to wait." he said as he walked without even an look past the curry restaurant they usually eat.

"You must have planned something very good, else you would have still looked sad as we went past..." she asked curious.

"Just wait...Just wait."

After a while they came to an restaurant and Maylu was surprised, that Lan ('s father) had planned such a thing as well as shocked how he could pay this as he showed the waiter the voucher.

"Before you ask: My father paid the bill, but it was my idea" he lied.

"Ow that's so lovely. And no Jasmine around to mess up our date. I love it" she said, giving him an kiss on the cheek.

"Well..." He blushed.

"Come on, lets go our table and order something that has nothing to do with curry" she exclaimed as she pulled Lan with her.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Jasmine..._

Jasmine got up to Lan's room to dawdle as his mom got an call. She took off and talked a bit. At the end she gathered a few things together and hurried to the door, only stopping to explain her husband where she want to go:"I've got an call from an friend as she said that she has an personal crises and wants someone to talk about it so I come over to talk and stay the night there and will come tomorrow to make breakfast, OK? I love you. Bye."

She hurried out of the door, leaving Dr. Hikari with an confused face

As he also had nothing to do, he wants to talk a bit with Jasmine, so he went up to his son's room only to see Jasmine in Lan's chair looking through his photo book. He smirks a bit since he knows Lan doesn't liked it if someone looks over his photo book, especially his baby photos, so he had taken it into his room and hide it._'I wonder how she found it...'_

"He looks cute when he was little, didn't he?" He asked, shocking Jasmine.

"Ehhh..."

"It's ok. I don't know why but Lan doesn't likes it if someone, especially his friends I think, looking through his photo book."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I will take it back to it's place."

"You don't have to. Why don't come down with me so we can look together over the Pictures and talk a bit? I want to have something to tease Lan again with the fact that he has two girlfriends at a time." This causes Jasmine to blush but she nodded, took the book and her PET and got down with Dr. Hikari. Downstairs they did what he said: Looking over the pictures, talking a bit and having some snacks...

* * *

_Meanwhile (again) in the Cyberworld_

"What are we going to do?"Megaman asked

"I don't know. Since we do not eat, there are no restaurants in the cyberworld. But we could talk a bit..."

"What do you want talk about?"

"Eh.." she said blushing "it's a bit embarrassing, but what's about ... sex?"

"W-What d-d-did y-you s-say? Megaman stuttered with an hard blush.

They were lucky that Lan and Maylu didn't hear them.

"I mean t-talking a-about s-such things-s" she stuttered with an blush, too.

"I d-don't t-think that I c-can say h-hardly a-anyt-thing w-while I'm so n-nervous"

"I don't know either. But I know it's the topic why we are as red as blood." she said as she calmed down.

"Ehh..." he said as he gained his normal face color.

"But I wanna know, what do you think? Will something happen between Lan and Maylu soon?" she asked.

"Do you mean only them or also us?" he said as his blush came back.

"I wonder how you can be Lan's Brother. You're ways away from his density." she giggled

"If I get it right, you are going to ask me in an complicated way when we could have sex?" he said, disbelieving her nodding.

"Hihihi...you're good, Hub Hikari" she giggled again.

He stunned as he heard his real name. He knows she uses it only if she meant something seriously.

"So you are serious...You use my real name only ..." he broke as he got an short kiss from Roll.

"Oh Mega, you don't have to say anything, OK?" she said as she started to make out a bit with him.

* * *

_Back to Lan and Maylu_

"I may have Curry with Rice, please." said Lan to the waiter.

"And I want have an steak with french fries" said Maylu.

"You're orders will come soon." the waiter said.

"You're order every time everything with curry right?" Maylu asked Lan.

"You're damn right" he said

"What should I do with you..." she sighed.

While they waited for their meals, they talked a bit...

* * *

_Jasmine_

After an hour talking with Jasmine, his phone suddenly rings. As he answered the call he had an disbelieving face which suddenly changed to excitement.

Sci Lab is currently working on an extended version of the Dimensional Chips from Slur as they had found traces of the chip in the influenced (meaning the ones that had one) PET's and could gather all pieces together to rebuild it. As they finished their work, Dr. Hikari had an brilliant Idea: They could rewrite it so instead of the navi an portal would appear to allow an two-way transport, meaning both OP and Navi could walk through it to visit the other world and back.

And now he got an call that they accidental found the solution: Somehow pieces of the CF-Chip Data got into the data flow of the new chip as they again tried to summon an portal and then, it suddenly appears shocking everyone as they didn't believed anymore that they could reach their goal. But seconds later it vanished in an explosion, but they cheered about their short success.

"Sorry, Jasmine, but I have to go. At Sci Lab the scientists had suddendly an breakthrough on our current project. I gotta go. Look after the house OK?."

"Yes but I wanna ask you what project you work on?" she asked as she hurried after him

"It's an secret, not even Lan knows it..But the results will surprise you and everyone else...Bye" He said quickly as he got into his car and drove away, leaving her alone.

"And what should I do now?" She asked herself.

"I would say you should go in, otherwise you will get locked out." suggested Medi.

"Right"

As she was inside and closed the door, she decided to talk a bit with her navi.

"So Medi, what do you usually do when you're alone?"

"You know: Talking to you, surfing in the Net, dreaming about Megaman, sometimes playing..." she blushed as she noticed what she had said.

"playing what?" she said while laughing a bit.

"N-Nothing. Forget it" '_D'oh. Why have I to be so mouthy... and the worst of all is taht she doesn't know why I don't answer... I would rather talk to Roll about it instead of Jasmine...Unlike Jasmine, I can kick Roll into the air if she tries to babble around.'_

"And what do you usually in your free time alone?" she tried to turn the tables.

"The Usual: talking, playing with my Navi,thinking about certain things, trying to wipe Maylu...the usual stuff just."

"And what certain things you think about?" she said curious, hoping that she could get something to laugh about..

"Mom, I must think over..." she said calmly with an smile.

"You are an dog in a manger, you know?"

"I know."

"But you didn't answer my question" she said as Jasmine thought over again.

"Do you think what I think you think?" Medi hoped again.

"I'm sure not." She said as she went up with her PET.

"See?" she said pointing out of the window of Lan's room

"What's there?"

"It's Maylu's Room. You get it?"

"No, but...OK, I got it. But how will you get over?"

"You see that tree? I try to climb over it into her open window. And then..."

"And what should I do?"

"Don't know. Hide some viruses in her bed or hack her diary or something...That's it! You could search through the PC for something secret or embarrassing from Maylu or Roll."

"Then let's do it!"

* * *

_Lan and Maylu_

As they went outside the restaurant, they noticed that they had missed the start of the movie they had want to watch so they decided to walk a bit through the park before heading home. After an hour or so they reached her House and they saw an shadow coming out of Maylu's window, but before hysterically running into the house they also saw an cat jumping down from the tree and were relieved that it was only an cat.

As they got in, it was silent as they sat down on the couch. Then Lan talked first:"I noticed that I have forgotten my keys because Jasmine has pushed me out. So, can I sleep over? I don't wanna wake them up."

"Sure." she said as he turned on the TV.

"What's this?" Maylu said as went into the kitchen to get some snacks as she found an note on the kitchen table.

_'Maylu. We went to an meeting and get back the day after tomorrow. Love, Mom.'_

"Here, I have got some chips and drinks for us." she said as she sat down and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is there something interesting in TV?" she said.

"I'm looking for news, but nothing else that is good..."

_Half an hour later_

"Hey Lan?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know something, you would like to watch..." she said as she smiled with sacasm.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look at your PET..." she said.

"Again,what do you...WHAT?" he said as he not understood till now.

"Wow, an new record. You're faster then you were the past years..." she said smirking, meaning his density.

"How did that happen?" he asked still shocked.

"I don't know, but we can watch better at my PC" she said, taking his hand and runs up with him.

* * *

Megaman and Roll

As they returned to her website, Roll first noticed someone has hacked her website. Fast she looked around in the data made up her website to look for traces and they leaped to her worst location: her Diary.

_'Oh no. Someone hacked my Diary... why and who...Oh, Medi, of course. But, shit, if she had read it, then she knows my last entry..._

_-Flashback-_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the Date with Megaman. I'm so happy.  
I will try to seduce him so we can have a bit of the fun,  
our OP's will sure have...and maybe more..._

_-Flashback End-_

_Oh, it does not mater anymore now. Since Medi thinks we will have something, that is to good to be true, I will say it now directly in his face, that we should do it...'_

"Hey, Mega?"

"Yes?"

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know. Talking, Sleeping, ..." is all he could say as Roll kissed him passionately...

* * *

_Jasmine_

As she got back into the boy's room she wanted to sleep as she saw that Medi did some, at least for her, weird things. Curious of why she does this, she laid her PET down and watched Medi fingering herself. Since she's not used to such things, she decided to try it out. As she touched herself down there where Medi did she felt some kind of pleasure, and it felt good. First slowly, then faster and faster until she saw Medi doing an new move: she took her other hand to her chest as she pinched her now erected nipples and caressed her breasts. As Jasmine watched her 'lesson' she did the same. She took off her dress leaving her in her beige panties and an white tank top. She massages her own chest getting an good feeling, but suddenly she decides to turn off the light as she somehow felt better when the lights are out. As she returns, she saw Medi stripping herself, so she took an photo of Medi without her noticing, loaded it into an Flash Stick and erased it on his , for later teasing and/or to screw out hers consent in situations where she needs it.

_'I know that's not nice but I could tease her with it. Or I could blackmail her to do things she don't want to'_ she thought with an light evil grin.

She snapped back from her thoughts as she heard Medi moaning as she fingered her flower area hardly. Jasmine now putted her hand into her panties and repeated Medi's action. As she touched her clit, she felt an concert of strange feelings, feelings that felt good, so she continued to get more pleasure.

Now she also starts to moan, but quickly hold in as she saw light in Maylu's room and closes fast the curtains to spy a bit over without being seen.

* * *

_Lan & Maylu_

As they got into her room, she turned on her Computer so they could watch they navis better. Lan

At first Maylu's didn't planed anything special but soon she got inspired by the both navis. Soon enough, her tongue was halfway into his mouth, and her overshirt had suddenly disappeared off of her body. By then she had already managed to straddle his lap between her knees. Before he had the chance to protest, she crushed her lips to his. Cheeks reddening heavily, he simply decided to enjoy it and let his eyes flutter shut, relishing the wonderful sensations coursing through his body as the girl trailed fingers over every inch of exposed skin she could find.

Eventually, though, it wasn't enough for her, and she decided it was time for his shirt to come off.

Reluctantly, she broke away, shallowly breathing as she worked at the few buttons on his polo. Once his collar widened enough for his head, she yanked the shirt up over his face, roughing up his hair and skewing his glasses almost to the point of falling off. The shirt was then immediately and carelessly dropped over the edge of the bed onto the floor.

Still wondering how in the hell that could happen he was focusing his gaze on anything that _wasn't_ Maylu's face. But somehow he slowly got amused of her actions and agreed to them. So when he brought his arms up to fold over his chest, she brought up her own to coax them back down. She smiled softly at him as he met her gaze.

As if attempting to make him feel better, she grabbed his hands and settled them onto her clothed breasts, squeezing slightly before letting go. The boy smiled shyly and traced his hands over them and down to the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her with uncertainty, wondering whether or not he was allowed to do this himself. Without a word, Maylu lifted her arms and allowed it to slide up over her head. The article of clothing was then dropped off the edge of the bed on top of his own shirt. She didn't even give him the chance to try at her bra. It topped the discard pile in a flash.

Now that she was just as bare as him, his hand returned to the soft, pale skin of her breast. She let a tiny gasp escape her mouth as his thumb lightly flicked over her nipple. While his hand was occupying the right one, he lifted his head to take the other into his mouth and apply a soft suction. Her eyelids fell shut and her back arched into his touch as she little more than squeaked at the sensation. She ground against his lap roughly, eliciting a moan from him as he traced his tongue over her breast.

Impatiently, she coaxed him away from her chest so she could slide off her shorts, haphazardly tossing them off the bed along with her underwear, which the shorts had dragged off of her as well.

She now sat on top of him completely naked, and she was busily working away at his apron and trousers in record time, taking a small moment to caress the growing bulge beneath the offending clothing. He groaned and arched up, but by then she was already working on tugging off his pants. He lifted his hips helpfully, allowing the material to slide off.

Finally, he was completely exposed to her. A startled gasp slipped out as his lover wrapped her fingers around his erection and stroked slowly. A tiny smile graced her lips at having him in her hand.

Maylu had been pleasantly surprised at the discovery of Lan's size their first time around. He wasn't a stallion, of course, but then he wasn't average length either. She found it quite enjoyable and rather difficult to stay away from, as this situation evidenced.

She grabbed his shoulder to brace herself as she positioned herself over him, gripping his member loosely in her other hand to guide it into her slippery entrance as she lowered herself onto him. He sucked in a shaky breath at the intense heat that slowly surrounded him and placed a steely grip on her hips to control himself.

Slowly and a bit shakily, she rose up and then lowered onto him again. On Maylu's side it was accompanied by pain as it was her first time as well as it was for Lan . Nevertheless, Lan's mouth opened to let out a small, gasping "ah" as she continued a bit hesitantly, rather unsure of herself. After a few tries, however, she managed to gain a bit of control over her movements, using his shoulders as leverage as she rode him.

As she got the hang of it, she picked up the pace, moaning loudly as she impaled herself on him over and over again. He lifted his hips in time with her movements, raising them to meet her as she fully sheathed him. Tiny gasps and the occasional loud moan passed his lips, and his eyelids drooped, his face flushed hotly with passion.

Eventually, she was going at such a quick pace that there was no longer any rhythm to follow as she frantically rose and fell onto him. Lan released a long, loud moan as he felt an familar heat begin to build.

To keep things as careful as possible, he wanted to slide out just before his release and finish himself off before he cums. Thus, when he felt himself getting close, he tried to call out a fair warning to her in order to make it out on time.

"Maylu! I-"

"Do it," she interrupted, panting as she moved closer and closer to her own release. "Cum inside me…" she breathed into his ear.

That alone was enough to cause him to jerk violently and explode inside of her with a particularly loud cry.

"A-AAH!"

His eyes clamped shut as his hot cum shot up into her. Maylu was sent spiraling into her own orgasm as a result, a breathy shriek escaping her mouth, twin iron grips on her lover's shoulders, clenching around him as tightly as she could.

As the pleasure slowly faded in favor of sleepiness, she pulled off of him slowly, allowing him to slide out effortlessly. She stayed on top of him, leaning her body forward to rest her tired head on his shoulder. A soft smile played on his mouth as he wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair.

* * *

Jasmine was stunned: she could not belief what she saw. "That bitch of girl has sex with him before me. That's not fair..." she started to cry, but stopped as she heard Medi screaming in an really weird tone.

_'I have totally forgotten Medi...Hmmm...'_ she thought as she looked at Medi

"Ehhh..."

She saw an extreme aroused and amused navi who looked like someone who records an sex tape. So she tried to do that but found no Record-Programm.  
She didn't know that someone already records it. It was the Monitoring program of the PC that filmed the entire scene (much to Megaman's later surprise and amusement...), but aslong as the PC is on, it is also linked to the Webcam and records also Jasmines Actions...(I would say Lan does turn it off while he does such things...geez)

As she had nothing to do and didn't want to watch Lan devirgin Maylu, she restarted to arouse herself and continued her actions from earlier. To increase the pleasure, she took off her remaining clothes

"Ohhh..It feels good so good..." she moaned as she rubbed harder and harder.

"OHHH..." she nearly screamed but then reminded they could hear her so she covered her mouth with the other hand as she suddenly reached her climax.

"MHMMM!" she screamed under her hand as her fluids comes out of her flower. Every muscle of her body relaxed due to her first orgasm.

"Ohhh...So...good..." she said still speechless while she saw Medi laying on the ground of Lan's PC, also flushed with the feelings of her orgasm.

Soon, she slept in while Jasmine recognized the question she gave to Medi before they got over to Maylu.

_ - Flashback -_

_"So Medi, what do you usually do when you're alone?"  
"You know: Talking to you, surfing in the Net, dreaming about Megaman, sometimes playing..." she blushed as she noticed what she had said.  
"Playing what?  
"N-Nothing. Just forger it, OK?"_

_ - Flashback End -  
_

_'Now I know why she was embarrassed...Hihi...It will be fun to talk with her about it...'_ she thought as she started to laugh a bit. But now, she was sleepy and slept fast in...

* * *

It's after midnight and Lan is now coming home through his window which was open. He thought Jasmine had opened it before she slept in to let him in because he had forgotten his keys. But what he saw shocked him a bit.

_'OK, that I haven't seen coming...' _he thought as he saw Jasmine still naked in the chair in front of his PC and as he looked on the computer he found an stunned Megaman looking on an also blank Medi.

"I think you are as surprised as I am, aren't you?" Lan asked him.

"..." was all was he said

"I will take this as yes" he said, went to his bed, took an blanket and laid it over Jasmine and hopes while he does so that he would look not to much on his friend. He also loads an blanket into her PET for Medi.

But then somehow Jasmine suddendly wokes up.

"Ohhh...I wonder how I slept in..." she said as she nearly slept in again but then her eyes shot open as she saw Lan's face in the screen and blushed as red as an loopster.  
She hold the blanket hard and pressed it on her to prevend her showing her body longer than she already had.

"I'm very sorry, that you have must seen me...Oh it's so embarressing..." she said.

"But..."

"At the moment I doesn't give a rip about anything you want to say...Ohhh..." she whimperes, still red as blood.

"You mustn't be embarressed...It's Ok. Hey, we are friends, so forget it, OK?" he asked her.

"You are maybe right..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" an scream came from the Computer. It was Medi.

"What are you doing here?" she said, now wearing the blanket.

"I live here, if you don't know..." Megaman said sweatdropping.

"Oh right, sorry" she said as she now started to blush as heavy as Jasmine did.

"Ehhh...I think you will take on your clothes, won't you?" he asked her while trying as well not to look in this way at Medi.

Medi, on the other side, saw his looking and also saw in her canthus that Lan also tried not to look at her Net-OP.

She giggled a bit. "You two are so cute..." She hugged Megaman, who didn't know how to react and huged her in reflex back.

"Eh...thanks...I think." it was his turn to blush.

"Hihihi..." she giggled as she started to kiss him passionately. He responded her move as he kissed back.

They broke as Lan and Jasmine teased them with "They would make also an good couple, wouldn't they?" and then laughed so hard that they hold their sides.

Megaman was never happier that Roll wasn't here, and Medi was it anyways.

"We should get to sleep, OK?" Megaman said to Medi, who nodded and pulled him towards his Holo-Bed Programm and tried to seduce him a bit more.  
"So, what should we _do _now_?_" Medi asked with an light hope of also getting her chance.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow, OK?" he said as he yawned.

"All clear. You have enough energy for sex with Roll, but for me you have nothing." she exclaimed in an pissed off-mood with tears in the eyes.

"It's not like you said. I have enough to do it, but it would not give you the same pleasure as I gave to Roll. I promise it, we will do it tomorrow, OK?"

"O-'yawn'-OK" she said, now also yawning

"Haha...you're as tired as I am. Got exhausted from something, too, right?" he said grinning.

"Ehh...must I answer?" she said blushing. He laughed.

"Not if you don't want to..." he answered as he laid down on his bed after transforming his Body Suit into his night clothes, an blue T-Shirt and Shorts. Medi did the same, althrough she had nothing but the blanket form Lan around her sides. She got her clothes and pressed them into her chest emblem, which lightens up and absorbs them, only to materialize her own night grown (an knee-long beige shirt) on her body. After she was dressed, she nestled with him until they slept in...

* * *

Now Jasmine got also the courage to hug Lan in her state of dress. She pressed her chest hard on his, causing him to blush heavy. Although he was still hugged by her, he got fast to the curtains and closed them again to prevent Maylu to look maybe over, get angry and kicking him up to to the moon.

"Lan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What did you and Maylu over there so long?" she said sad and with fake curiousity at the same time.

"What do you mean?" he said, hoping she wouldn't get furious or sad.

"You know, that 'special' thing..:" she said now a bit seductive...

"Ehhhh...What do you mean?" he said, now playing stupid with purpose.

"I won't be mad if you could repeat it..." she said.

"Ehhhhh...What do you mean?" he said sweatdropping

"Did the same with me as you did with Maylu...please" she asked in an high seductive tone.

"Ehh...Ok, I'll say the truth: I'm really sorry but I can't do it..." he said, making Jasmine start to cry,"I'm really sorry..." his face got an cheeky smile "...Maylu, that you aren't the only one who has sex with me..."

The tears on Jasmines face were fast gone as an bright grin took their place.

"..." was all she could say as she was stunned. But also because Lan takes her with an passionate kiss into her dreams.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Somewhere someone thought something as she watched the scene through the curtains, as her window was open and his light was on...

_'1:1, bitch..."_ she thought...

* * *

I hope the don't takes so long to get written _(sigh...)_

And for the ones that don't know: the date at the top of the chapter says when I started to write the chapter and the one down here when I finished it.

Review any mistakes and new ideas or things I should do better the next time...or I did good this time.

See you later


	3. Day 2: Morning :Discontinued:

2010/11/19

Hello, everyone

Have fun...

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

It was an new day in DenTech-City, as Megaman and Medi woke up.

"Morning, Darling. You're were great yesterday, you know" she said.

"Morning...And I can remember yesterday exactly and I know we did nothing but kiss"

"It's worth a try. You never know if you are successful"

"Hey, where's Lan?"

"Jasmine is also missing...wait I hear the shower."

"Then there are three Posibilitys: 1. It's Lan, 2. It's Jasmine or 3. both" calculated Megaman.

"I think I would knew it, if I would be in the shower." Lan said.

"Morning" Megaman and Medi said sweatdropping

"Morning"Lan said with an smile

„Why are you awaken so early?" asked Megaman curious.

„What should I say, it's like an internal clock had woken me up..." he answered.

_'He and internal clock? He had slept over the my wake up call for the past 4 years and now he had woken up on his own? There's something not alright..."_

He was still thoughtfull as Jasmine had come out from the bathroom, it seems she showered since her hair was still wet.

„Morning. Surprised that he had woken up so early?" she asked rubbing her hair dry.

"A bit. Who was first awaken? You or Lan?"

"Lan was. But I woke up not long ago either and then I showered so I don't really know since when he's awake" seh said with an grin

"Since 6am" Lan interrupted. Both looked at Lan as he still stoods in the door."Breakfast ready"

"OK, I'm coming" Jasmine said.

_'I want to know why he had woken up so early...First it's Lan ,Second we have holidays and third I (tries to) wake him up at around 7am when he has school... There's something not right with Lan being up for now 3h and making breakfast...or did he already got a bit mature?"_ thought Megaman heavily as he mulled over and over again the possibilitys for Lan waking up so early.

Medi tried to reach Megaman, but with no sucess.'_Geez, he's completly absentmindly...But still, its an obvious question why he is awake so early.'_

* * *

Suddendly, the door bell rings.

"Mom?"

"Morning, Honey, I'm back. Ohh, you've made breakfast. Thank you for doing my work this morning"

"No problem. By the way, where's Dad?"

"He's in Science Lab because of his project" Jasmine said

"Eh, Lan, could you please look after Megaman He looks a bit weird..." Medi asked from her PET

"OK" he said as he runs up.

...

##Discontinued cause of idealessness##


	4. Day 2: Evening

10/11/15

Hello, everyone.

I've written this chapter even before I started the first chapter. Weird, isn't it?  
Enjoy and please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything related to real, copyrighted things are owned by their respective owners

Text "Talk" '_Thoughts_' (Me)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Day 2 (Evening)

It's 6 pm, and Lan's Mother had made dinner which was curry as usual

After dinner, Lan and Jasmine are going up to decide what to do next.

As Jasmine got an Idea she asked "Are there any good movies in the cinema?"

Lan thought over as Megaman mentioned some good films, so they decides to go

But shortly after they left the house, Lan stops and asks "Is it okay if I ask Maylu, too? Because if not, we could be dead tomorrow because she could think it would be an date and I get my ass kicked up to my head and you... " he tries to imagine some actions Maylu could be able to do with her, but then shudders saying "I can't imagine it..."

"Ehhh... you could be right..." said Jasmine, sweat dropping about her own thoughts

So they go over to the Sakurai's House and ringed.

* * *

_Meanwhile inside..._

'_I wish I could always know what that girl does with Lan...'_ Maylu thought while looking outside her room's window inside the Hikari one's as Lights have gone out there.

_'Where their are going?. Like I Jasmine know and I hope not, it could be an date!'_ she thought, having an disbelieving face.

_'Otherwise they, but mainly her, are as good as dead..."_ she thought with an light evil glare.

Immediately she took her P.E.T, while Roll asks what she does, but getting no response as Maylu runs out of her room and then to the window next to the front door to get a look where they going. Just as she sees them, they stopped walking to talk about something she could not hear (not knowing it is about her) but before getting to know what they do next, she got called by her mother, asking what she does at the front door.

* * *

As she explained, she jumps as the bell rungs. She was surprised that it was Lan and Jasmine, who were startled themselves about how quick she opened the door.

"I will not ask why you are so quick at the door" said an lightly shocked Lan to her," but anyways, do you want to go with us to cinema?"

_'Hmm...maybe it was supposed to be an date, but Lan has maybe said something moments ago to Jasmine that they could not waking up tomorrow if they go alone...You're good Hikari...'_ she thought.

"Maylu? Did you hear me?" questioned Lan to an motionless Maylu. "If you don't react, you fault, then I go with him alone. And this time we're safe because you're say nothing about our 'date'", said Jasmine emphasizing the word 'date' while hook in with Lan. That word was like an punch in her face as she changed from an motionless silent statue to an overreacting yelling animal. "The hell you do. What do you think he is? Your boyfriend?" she said very angry.

Both sweat-dropped. She calms down herself as she hook in into his other arm."I will not letting it go so far. But anyways, which film we are going to look?" she said as she and Jasmine pulled him towards the city train station. Lan doesn't know what to answer, as Megaman said "There's an good movie in the Dentech Movie theaters in downtown. It's 'Barry Potter and the legacy of Lord Voldemort, Part 4', an remake in 4D".

"4D? Whats that?" Jasmine asks, as they go into the train to downtown "It's an other Movie experience to include some other senses such as smell the tree next to the actor or feel the wind running through their hair" explained Lan, much to the surprise of Megaman, wondering why he knows such an special thing which has nothing to do with net-battling or is even handled in school(Since he doesn't read his school books until he has homework and even then hardly, it doesn't made an difference). But he doesn't ask as he got hugged at the same time by Roll and Medi, which grinned at Megaman but then looked at each other with an 'He's mine'-like glare.

_'It will be long 3 hours..."_ he thought, sweat dropping.

Inside the train, Lan got jealous looks from various boys at his age since it looked like he dates two girls at the same time. As the train stopped they left the train as it arrived in downtown and they went towards the DenTech Movie Theater. Outside the big building he asks: "Can I please walk on my own?",mainly because they grined him more then letting him walk alone. The girls let off from him and all three went inside the building. They bought they tickets some sweats,drinks and popcorn and went into the 4D-Hall to sit down. It looked just like an 3D-Hall except for some air jets in the walls, water sprayers in the ceiling and some glands in the head part of the chairs in the next row.

Like their OP's the three navi's also sat down to watch the movie into the Theaters Server. Megaman noticed that both Medi and Roll laid their head on his shoulder. He blushes but let them because he suddenly thought they look cute.

Then the movies starts. Just as they said, they got feared at some points and hold Megaman harder with some jealous glares between Roll and Medi. Like Op like Navi it says, as Maylu and Jasmine hold Lan like their Navis Megaman. In the very old, basest dating move ever,both (Lan and Megaman) laid their arms around their respective girls as their get an light blush on the cheeks from what their did and for the first time it was quiet in the 'Who-gets-Lan'-War, like an telepathic truce happened between them...

* * *

_9 pm_

The Film is over. Lan is happy not to be Megaman because he had to carry both Roll and Medi.

"Please Lan, say Maylu and Jasmine they should log out their navis, not that their are heavy, but I have no space to hold them without letting them fall" exclaimed Megaman."I know, but I told them not to because it looks nice what you do for your girls" Lan said smiling. "I think Medi had woken up, because otherwise she wouldn't blush." he said. "Oh looks this cute.." said Maylu and Jasmine looking at Medi, who was blushing heavy hearing this. Now Megaman blushes also as he felt pressure from Medi as she now hugs him, but it feels different this time. Maylu toughed it looked cute, so she let Medi doing what she does and logs Roll out (much to her dislike, if she had been awake), giving them a bit of 'peace' in their own 'war'.

All three watches now Medi and Megaman as they sat down into the train driving home. "Why must I carry you when you're awake?" MM asks. "Because I'm so tired I couldn't stand." she said, rubbing her chest at Megaman's back, causing him blush heavy. As the train stops they got off but then it starts to rain. This time it was Megamans turn to be happy not to be human (anymore in his case)."In times like this I enjoy it to be in the dry cyber world." His mistake was that he and Medi were in his PET and that Lan bought recently an Fun-Chip called "Rainy Storm". So it also rains in Megamans PET. He wasn't happy about this.

But Lan, Maylu and Jasmine, through it rains heavy, laugh about the face Megaman had. He blushes as an also blushing Medi said "It's getting cold but your so nice warm..." while she hugs him heavier. He doesn't know why but he feels that he is enjoying the fact that Medi hugs him so hard. So he smiles.

This was the moment Lan started teasing "Oh, look at this lovely couple. Aren't they cute?" he said, causing both blushing heavier then before. But Medi then does what Lan had only said as tease and kissed Megaman in the neck. Lan and Megaman were shocked, but Maylu and especially Jasmine chuckled.

"..." Was all that Megaman could say as he went into an freeze mode. "You don't must say anything, Mega. I love you" Medi said while blushing. Now was Megaman as motionless as an statue. Lan could not stop laughing. But he stopped suddenly as Jasmine said " It's my turn: I love you, too, Lan." Both Lan and Maylu were shocked, Megaman would also been if he weren't shocked."No Way! I loved him before!" exclaimed Maylu. "Calm down girls. I have enough Lan for both of you.". Both kissed him on the cheek as he blushes heavily and hooked again in with Lan.

Suddenly Jasmine slips down on the muddy ground pulling Lan with her down. Luckily for Maylu, she let off him in Time to prevent her falling into the mud. Jasmine laughs about her stupidity and pulls Maylu down who wasn't happy about her action. They got into an little mud fight and as Lan tries to calm both down they throw all the mud on Lan. Now really dirty they walked home while the heavy rain soaked their clothes . As their arrived at Lan's House Maylu hugs Lan and gives him an goodbye kiss on the cheek. Jasmine then heard Maylu whispering something to Lan "If this girl does something I don't like she does say it to me that I can kill her or you, ok?" then she goes inside her house.

Jasmine, who was not very happy about hearing this, tried to calm down, and luckily for Maylu, she did.

* * *

As Lan and Jasmine got also inside, they not notice Megaman and Medi making out.

"Mega, I thought of how this may happen the first time many times but never thought of this scenario"  
"Yes, but I also really start to love you" This made Medi very happy as she kisses Megaman again.

"Ah Lan, you come to the right time. Me and your Dad are going out, so please behave, OK? We have an Guest."

"Yes, Mommy" Lan said.

As his parents have gone away, he decides to shower since the rain was cold. He then get an hug from Jasmine as she said "I want to have an bath after your finished. Turn on the bath tub for me to fill it with water, OK?" He blushed as she lightly rubs her wet chest at his. As she let off him he noticed that their clothes were still as wet like they had been used for swimming.

He stared at her as he saw some things he should not see (when Maylu would have been here; but after rethink she would like it on herself, but still not on Jasmine), not noticing her seeing his staring. _'Wow, I never saw him staring like that at me... It should rain more often..'_ she thought, blushing lightly. As Lan slowly regains his senses, he blushed heavy as he noticed that she noticed his staring. "Sorry..." "For what? As dense as your are, you didn't noticed that I also stared a bit" she said while giggling.

He thought about it while going into the main bathroom to turn on the shower and turning on the bathtub, filling it with water, while she goes up and jacks the navis in into Lan's Computer,again not seeing what they do and takes the now empty PETs with her down.

* * *

_Back to Lan_

He closes the door and strips himself, then he takes an towel over the cabin wall and gets inside to clean and warm up himself. He didn't hear Jasmine come in to look if the tub was full enough as she stared at Lan, standing in the shower. She stared until she noticed that the tub was full enough to turn it of, not knowing that Lan already noticed her and let it look like he didn't. She strips herself until naked, unconscious about the fact that Lan watches her while being in the cabin. He noticed that this excited him since he got a bit harder in his lower areas and closed fast his cabin to prevent being called an pervert by Jasmine. As he recalled yesterdays events, he remembers not much off their "scene" as he was tired, but tried to stay awake, but still...

As she enjoyed the warmth of the bath water, Lan got out of the cabin with his towel around his hips. He looked at Jasmine who had closed her eyes to relax and saw the upper part of her breasts, which excited him more. As she opened her eyes, she blushes as she saw Lan staring again at her, this time at the exposed part of her chest, but also noticed the growing bulge between his legs. He blushed heavily as he noticed staring at his friend and his friend staring at him. He hold his crotch to prevent it from growing even more and runs out fast into the living room. She giggles as she thought over what happened yesterday and now and sunks into thoughts.

Lan, on the other side, was not happy of being excited in front of his friend. _'Damn. Why is she so hot...'_

After they took on their sleep clothes, Jasmine makes the dinner warm which was made by Lan's mom for her and Lan.

While eating, he is to embarrassed to talk about what just happened, but Jasmine want to know more, so she asked "You looked a bit surprised. What's the matter?" "Shut Up. But, I wondered a bit at why you were just laying in the bath tub...", he broke as his PET cam into his view.

"...What are Megaman and Medi doing?"

"Don't know. What do you ... My Goodness, their making out."

In fact, their making out for almost an hour (with some little breaks like get air and talk a bit) and Medi had taken off her dress, revealing her body suit (Just like she looked in the episode Jasmine had got Medi)

After finish eating and cleaning up they got up in Lan's Room, where they watched their navis again, this time on his PC while wondering how this happened. After rethinking the fact why her Navi should have fun and she not, Jasmine started an little make-out scene with him. It takes a little time for him to react as they heard an angry scream from the PC.

It was Roll, who tried to kick Medi in her ass but fails as she jumps off from Megaman and runs away. Roll doesn't follow her as she now jumps on Megaman to make out with him herself. Sweat dropping agreed Megaman mentally as he responded to her actions. Lan and Jasmine also sweet dropped, as their saw this and an also angry Maylu hitting them with an death glare. Luckily for both, she was in her room and it had not stopped raining. Jasmine let off from Lan and hides in her sleeping bag, hoping that would convince Maylu not to come over. Lan stares now at his PC as he doesn't want to look her into her eyes. They did so until Maylu let off from them and it was safe, Jasmine stands up and goes with Lan in the bathroom to brush teeth

In fact, Maylu was a bit jealous as she couldn't stay over so easily without having an good cause. (She will get her chance in the next days...)

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Roll and Medi have an cat fight. Megaman waits out of range as he doesn't want to be injured. He didn't know why but at some points he starts to enjoy the fight. Not only because he was the cause and 'price' but also for the fact that two girls fight for him while tugging at the other ones Body (you know, 'attack points' like hair, clothes and pinching the skin) and sometimes ripped parts out of the others body suit, revealing the girls skin, which amused him. As they took a fight-break, Megaman tries to calm them down.

"It's not easy to say, but like Lan said this evening: He had enough of himself for both of your OP's. I mean, if you get along, I can be the boyfriend of both of your. But if not, I will chose one and the other one must accept and life with it. It's your choice" He said while Lan and Jasmine got into the bath room

The two navis looked at each other and said both, they will try to get along, but Megaman was sure this won't happen without little fights from time to time. He accepted and smiled as well as blushed as both hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. As they let off him, Roll waved good-bye as she vanished in an pink data swarm, signalizing her log out. Now that their alone Medi wants to seduce Megaman a bit more than before to have a little bit fun, but all she got was nothing but an yawn from Megaman meaning he's tired. But he is not really tired. He wants to look tired to Lan to signalizing that he was going to sleep

"Join me to let it look like we were tired, then we have the entire night to 'play' a little bit. You might remember, I promised you yesterday that we will do it, and I hold my promises"  
Medi only nodded as she pretended an yawn in front of Jasmine and Lan, as they returned again at their navis. As she slowly (situated) sleeps in on the floor of Megaman's room, he asked Lan, if she could stay over this night as it could be cold with her now torn up body suit (and some other reasons to convince both Lan and Jasmine). They agreed, not noticing the fake situation. Megaman carried Medi near his Holo-Bed-Program as he gets an blanket for her to warm up and laid him self in his bed, let it look like he is asleep as well very fast.

As Lan got in his bed and Jasmine into her sleeping bag, the Navi's started to have a bit fun...

* * *

Well, that's another chapter. But surprisingly it's also my first chapter because I had the Idea for this chapter first, but decides to took it in a bit later. I've got an idea for the film as some short Make-Of scenes of the new HP-Film came in TV. Because it's the last part but still an good filmstory, I decided to make an future version of the film.

Keep reading, it gets interesting this night (I hope), as well as the following days... I have already ideas for a few other chapters, but I will set it out later if other good ideas come, but for now I will say nothing. Only be surprised...and yes, I wrote the entire chapter in one day.

One good question: I think, my writing style is terrible, but what do you think?


	5. Day 2: Night

10/11/16

If someone finds spelling mistakes, write it please to me. I'm not good at English Grammar and I hate my writing style...  
R&R please

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Lime (or lemon, don't know) content ahead. Answer this question: Are you over 18? Yes[ ] No[ ] Maybe?[ ]

Yes: Go ahead - No: Who cares? - Maybe?: As if I would be the right person to check your age.

Text

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(Me)

_Me talking_

* * *

Chapter 5: Night (2. to 3. Day)

As Lan and Jasmine got asleep he "woke up" Medi signalizing it was safe.

Immediately she got in his bed kissing him long and seductively. He responded with kissing back and blushing as she rubs her chest on his, seducing him more. He broke the kiss to ask what she would want to do as she answers "Love me". This answer shocked him as he had not expected it. But he fast changes his mind as she started massaging his body between his legs, arousing him. So he accepted it as he worked his hands down to her butt, massaging it also.

As he got more exited, Medi started to took off his body suit until he only was in his blue boxers, which did now little to hide his erection. This caused him to blush and Medi chuckling, saying he is cute.

As she said so, he also took off her torn body suit revealing her beige tank top and purple panties. Now it was Medi's turn to blush since she had not been in this state of undress in front of another navi, especially an male one which she also was in love with. Megaman sat behind her and starts to caress her breasts with his hands while licking her neck. Medi let out loud moans as he massages her chest, feeling happiness and excitement.

She slowly slips her hand behind her into his boxes to his manhood, first only with the fingers, then grabbing it with the entire hand. He moaned as she touched his organ and took out the hand to turn over to her front side and kissing her on the breasts which causes her moaning more.

She took of her tank top showing her naked chest to her lover while blushing. No one, not even Jasmine, had seen her like this and now she got an breast massage by her friend which causes her wetting her panties as she also got excited from his actions. His hands slowly traveled down as he starts to caress her privates with his fingers. The Flood of excitement made her nearly blind as she ripped his boxers off and rubs his hard stick. Feeling also an storm of happiness he took off Medi's wet panties and caressed her flower causing her moaning louder, while he also moans from her rubbing. As they got more and more excited, their movements went faster as the moans got louder.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_'What do they now? I can't see it since Lan closes his__ curtains to prevent me from seeing him chaining at the morning. And the lights are also out... Maybe Roll is awake. She could look after them. I will get her..._'. She got up and turned to Roll who was sunken into similar thoughts about Megaman and Medi.

"Roll?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please look after Lan and Jasmine? Otherwise my curiosity eats me up. Here, use this invisibly chip, download."

"Thanks. I also want to look after Mega and Medi. I'll be back soon." She said as she vanished

* * *

As she got to Megaman's Website she had expected it would be closed and she was right. So she used the Password Megaman gave her to visit him when she could not sleep to talk a bit. But as she entered she heard some moans which causes her to shudder and worrying. She used the invincible chip she had loaded before going towards the bed. She came just in time to see the worst of all things she had expected...

The Moans of the two navis got very loud(but still to silent to wake up Lan, if Megaman hadn't turned off the sound) as they reached they climax. Both sunken in their own orgasm, they laid on their backs, one hand full of the others juice, the other holding the others hand. As Megaman took the blanket he pulled it over them to cover both him and Medi as they were naked and don't want to get an cold. They didn't notice an pink statue named Roll on the floor since the invisibly chip still works. So they talked a bit:"Thanks Mega, that you did that to me. You're an true friend." Medi mentioned."Also thanks to you Medi. You're good at such things. Have you trained a bit?" He said while laughing with an touch of evil "Ehhh...I think I won't tell" causing him to laugh even louder.

Luckily for him, Roll didn't hear anything now as she was to shocked from what she just had seen. As both got asleep, she got visible and starts regain slowly her senses to handle what she saw. She couldn't believe it _'Why she? I seduced him many times over the years but didn't get much response, and then yesterday, , this bitch comes over from Chiona and pinches my boyfriend. If she get up, I could make things with her that she would sleep in again, but this time she never wakes up again. Muhahahaha...not very funny...ha..."_ She thought. Then she had an Idea. Since he was asleep, she could now have fun with him, at least halfway, since she would not get much or any response. So she decided to uncover his body to glare at his softened manhood. Suddenly, it starts to harden a bit so she thought it could be either her presences or he's dreaming about what just happened.

_(I will help her a bit since she's to busy to think about it while staring at him.)_

_Hey, Roll._

"Who's there?"

_It's me. Don't recognize me?_

"I do not. Who are you and why can't I see you"

_Because I'm the author. I'm omnipotent. Look..._

"Brr... why is it so cold...hey Roll...ROLL? What are you doing here...Oh shit it's not what you might think, I know it's hard to belief but we had no sex. I swear it by my...zzZzzZ..."

_See?_

"Let me see if I get it right. If I believe you, he won't remember, right.?"

_Right. I can feel you want it. You want him remember it, right?_

"Stop reading my mind!"

_I'm the author. I write your mind if I want to. But I would know it even if I would not be the author.__ It's just too obvious._

"Ehhh..."

_I knew it. But anyways, didn't you want to do something? Maybe you could make his dream true..._

"His dream? But I don't know what he dreams. It's not as if I could hack into his mind."

_I could give you the ability to do...don't forget, I'm the author, I'm omnipotent, see (again)..._

"Yawn...It's really AHHHHH! Roll, what are you doing here? Are you here, because your heard, that _yawn_ ('_What could I say...Ahh, I know...') _your heard we had sex..(_You're good, Medi.._)"she said grinning.

"Aw, come on, don't lie to yourself. I know you had no sex. He mumble it while asleep. It was something like 'I wish we had had sex ..You're so sweat'(_What are you doing? He didn't said it. __the second one he did__...) "_Roll, are you hearing me? I swear, if you don't get out in 3 Seconds, I will..will...ll...zzZZzz..."

"She won't remember, or?"

_Why not?_

"Only if it looks like an bad dream, OK?

_OK...but now the story must go on...Do you have an idea what doing now with him?_

"Not really. Do you have one?"

_Yes...'whisper'_

"What? Why should I do that?

_Do it or I write you to do so._

OK,OK, I will do it. Now please go

_I will go since I have to get up early. Bye and good luck..._

"So..."

* * *

She did as the author said and caressed his dick until it becomes fully hard and then she takes the whole thing into her mouth and started to glide up and down while rubbing it. She does so while arousing herself by rubbing his finger over her breasts, which had growth in size since she (and Mega) are also pubescent because Maylu asked last year Dr. Hikari to write an Puberty-Chip (**A**dolescence**P**rogram**C**hip) for Roll and Megaman to let them grow just like they did (making them more human-like).

But she got distracted as he cums in her mouth. She swallowed it bit by bit, feeling happy, that Medi had not did the same (she thought). Then she got another idea. She strips herself until naked and laid beneath Megaman. As she covers him again with the blanket she also covers herself and she didn't gave a rip about the fact that Medi could have not enough of the blanket to cover herself but luckily for her, the blanket was big enough.

Looking back at Megaman, she took one of his fingers and slowly slipped it down her stomach until she reached her clit and started rubbing it with his fingers exciting her more. As she did so, she continued to rub his dick. She did so until he cums a second time, seeing his smile on the face made her also happy and then she rubbed his hand harder at her flower until she got also an orgasm. For her, it was the first time, although Maylu talked with her about such subjects...

"SHIT...I've totally forgotten Maylu" she exclaimed as she laid down, but got now fast up, still lost in her orgasm and looking around only to find an link on Lan's PC to her PET. Curious, she went to the window and looked around the real world (from inside the computer) only to find her PET connected with his PC."That means Maylu is also here...I worried for nothing..." she groused.

Maylu had also come over to sleep with Lan, mainly because she didn't want to loose him to Jasmine. But in contrast to herself, she had still her clothes on as well as Lan and Jasmine. She didn't care about as she nestled in the blanket again. to cuddle with him and thought over a few good moments she got thanks to the APC as she slept in...

* * *

So, another chapter ready. It's the second I had written. And I want to have also an little part of this story through it looked like I'm god or something, but I'm agnostic which means I don't even believe in god, so it made fun to play so...

But anyways, the next chapter shows Roll's Dream: It's about how they got the APC and into puberty, confessed love and all the crap and the first weeks as an T(ee)Navi (combo out of Teenager and navi.) First I liked it, but an day later I thought "It's not that good..."[Not exactly since I'm German and think usually in German, but you know] but decided to leave it on the page since I want to know what you think about it. Should I use it?

I ask because this time I won't write another chapter until I have the first three ready and if you can read this, it only useless text since I will upload it only then when I have written the 1st, 2nd and 3rd chapter. But really, I'm weird, right? I've written the chapters in the order 4,5,1,2,3 , which is rather not usual, is it?


End file.
